prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Where's Pariah
So everyone wants toknow where Pariah is and who's really behind all the shit blackwatch and gentek are doing. The answer is gonna sound crazy so bear with me. Its the Templars. I know what you're thinking, "great its a crazy assassins creed nut posting bs in here". I've got legit proof. http://prototype.wikia.com/wiki/Templars Thats a link that on this very wiki, if you look at the insignia of a star with wings (you have to go to this link if you dont believe me), it kinda looks familiar. Right? http://images.wikia.com/prototype/images/c/c7/P2-BW_logo.png http://prototype.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwatch Now look at blackwatch's insignia. Coincidence?? Maybe. So lets go to the Web of Intrigue. :Jeffery Campbell: "We knew they were high up. Probably so high up, that to see the office of the President, you had to look down." :Unknown Speaker: "And what did they have you working on?" :Jeffery Campbell: "Viruses''... Odd viruses." :'Unknown Speaker': "''These viruses... would you classify them as biological weaponry ?" :Jeffery Campbell: "It would be hard not to." This little "higher than th office of president" thing relates to the whole "Templars are a shadow organization running the world from behind the curtains" theory. Finally we can go to Blackwatch's own operations. Project Crusade, feat. in Prototype, which Pariah was used for & Project New Templar, feat in Prototype2. New Templar was suppossed to be a way of "cleansing the populace", and purifying the world. Pariah was said to be "the final purpose for life on earth", i.e. the pure being. And Project Crusade was most likely an attempt to create more like him. The rest is just speculation but Mercer wanted Heller's daughter Maya because her "genetic makeup was special" and she shared her fathers "resiliant DNA". Maybe maya's physiology is similar to Pariah's and Mercer was looking for a way to overcome him. If this is true than that means that Pariah prob cant be absorbed as we saw what happened the Mercer when he tried to do it to Heller. 10:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow.......... uhhh, yeah kinda seems a bit out there mate. But good stuff for the ideas.Twinkie 0120 10:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :That quote was misplaced. When he says high up, he meant the Gentek employees. If you see the video again, it specifically shows the Gentek facility on Manhattan Island from Prototype. And I cannot comment on P2 related info since I do not have the game yet (PC).. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 13:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :There's the little issue that Zeus kinda...y'know...STATES exactly why he wanted Maya. Her DNA was to be used to create a new world. Basically, she could have been used to create a world full of Runner's like Heller. It had nothing to do with overcoming Pariah. Also, who said Zeus wanted to consume Pariah? He shows no interest in wanting to harm the child in Prototype 1, only to find out what had happened to him. Why not recruit him instead? I'm pretty sure that after a lifetime of being experimented on, Pariah would be pretty happy to join Zeus. Thanatos606 15:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC)